Little girl will become a butterfly
by Pumsan
Summary: Pan est amoureuse depuis toujours de Trunks, rêveuse, elle imagine tout un tas de choses, mais la réalité est bien plus cruelle. Trunks est un coureur de jupons qui ne veut pas de relation sérieuse. Mais un coup du destin va faire devenir réalité les rêves de Pan, mais finalement ne sera-t-elle pas déçue de celui qu'elle pensait parfait !
1. Chapter 1

**Il n'y a pas beaucoup de fanfics sur Trunks et Pan en français et comme j'aime ce couple, qui n'existe pas, hélas, j'ai décidé de me lancé, alors voila.**

 **Rien ne m'appartiens, sauf l'histoire. Enjoy !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 :**

 _Little girl will become a butterfly..._

L'air frais lui caresse le visage en cette fin de journée, Pan est aux pieds de Capsule Corp, elle attend Trunks avec Bra. Assise sur un petit banc elle joue avec ses pieds, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Malgré le soleil couchant, les gens sont toujours actifs dans les rues. Certains sortent du grand bâtiment qu'est Capsule Corporation avec leur attaché-case à la main, d'autres se promènent juste. Satan city est une grande ville très animée.

Pan regarde à sa gauche, Bra est aussi assise. Elle guette l'entrée du bâtiment, les lèvres pincées. Elle en a marre d'attendre et est pressée de partir.

Pan soupire, _Trunks pourrait faire un effort, pour une fois_ , pense-t-elle. Cela fait un quart d'heure qu'elles l'attendent. Il commence à faire froid en plus de ça. Son ventre commence aussi à crier famine. Ses parents vont s'inquiéter. Elle aimerait bien rentrer chez elle, mais elle ne voudrait pas laisser Bra toute seule et encore plus, elle veut voir Trunks.

\- Il est énervant de nous faire attendre comme ça. S'énerve Bra en serrant dans ses mains le dossier qu'elle doit donner à Trunks de la part de sa mère.

\- Il est peut-être en réunion ? Demande Pan en lui cherchant une excuse.

\- J'espère pour lui, ce serait la seule excuse valable de son retard.

Bra et Pan dirigent de nouveau leurs regards sur les portes d'entrée de Capsule Corp. Il ne faut finalement pas longtemps à Trunks pour arriver, les mains dans les poches en souriant. Une minute de plus et Bra repartait avec le dossier. Il se dirige avec allure vers les deux jeunes filles, il n'a pas de veste et a seulement une chemise blanche avec les manches retroussées, on ne dirait pas le président de la plus grande entreprise du monde.

\- Désolé, j'ai beaucoup de boulot en ce moment et j'ai pas vu l'heure passer. S'excuse-t-il avec un grand sourire.

Bra n'attend pas plus pour lui tendre le dossier des deux mains, visiblement très énervée après son frère.

\- C'est pas trop tôt, une minute de plus et je rentrais à la maison !

Il lui prend le dossier des mains, il le feuillette quelques instants avant de remercier sa sœur et Pan d'avoir eu la gentillesse d'attendre dehors tout ce temps.

\- C'est pas comme si j'avais eu le choix ! Se renfrogne Bra en croisant les bras.

-Oui, mais Pan a eu la gentillesse d'attendre avec toi. Il la regarde avec son plus beau sourire, ce qui fait rougir cette dernière.

\- C-ce n'est rien ! Bégaye-t-elle.

Sur le chemin du retour, Pan et Bra marchent tranquillement. Elles n'ont pas sorti un seul mot depuis le départ de Capsule Corp.

\- Tu sais, tu devrais arrêter de courir après mon frère, Dit Bra en brisant le silence qui règne depuis quelques temps.

\- Qu-qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? Demande Pan un peu honteuse d'avoir été découverte.

\- Cela se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure, je t'ai jamais vue rougir de ma vie sauf avec mon frère, en plus tu perds tes moyen rien qu'en parlant de lui.

Pan baisse la tête. Cela fait bien longtemps qu'elle est amoureuse du frère de sa meilleure amie.

\- Tu sais, reprend Bra. Je suis sérieuse, c'est un salopard avec les femmes, puis il est déjà en couple... et encore je suis sûre qu'il la trompe !

Pan se raidit à ce simple mot. Elle a sûrement raison, après tout, elle le connait mieux qu'elle, c'est son frère. Bra qui continue d'avancer, s'arrête aussitôt, voyant Pan qui ne suit plus. Elle voit bien que son amie a du mal à accepter la vérité.

\- T'en fais pas pour ça, y a pleins d'autres beaux mecs sur cette planète qui n'attendent que toi ! Sourit Bra.

Pan sourit à la remarque de son amie, qui ne fera pas changer ses sentiments, mais qui lui remonte au moins un peu le moral.

Le lendemain, après une longue journée de cours, Pan et Bra vont chez cette dernière pour passer un peu de temps ensemble et faire leurs devoirs.

Elles se sont affalées sur le lit de Bra avec pleins de cahiers et de feuilles pêle-mêle. Elles ont un an d'écart et sont dans une classe différente, mais elles aiment se réunir de temps en temps.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvre dans un grand fracas, ce qui fait sursauter Pan en pleine écriture d'un devoir.

\- Bra, tu peux aller porter ça à ton frère, demande Bulma, les cheveux en bataille, et de grosses cernes sous les yeux.

Bra regarde ce que lui tend sa mère, un dossier, il ressemble à celui d'hier. Elle lâche son crayon dans un grand soupir.

\- Encore ? Tu ne peux pas le faire toi ? J'en ai marre de jouer la factrice !

\- Bra, j'ai encore beaucoup de boulot et ce dossier est très important, implore Bulma.

Pan regarde son amie et la mère de celle-ci. Elles n'ont pas l'air de se mettre d'accord. Elle n'a pas envie de voir une dispute entre ces deux-là, elle en a déjà vu et c'est volcanique entre elles.

\- Je peux... aller lui apporter si tu veux ? Propose-t-elle à Bulma.

Elle se dit qu'elle peut rendre service et ça lui donnera une occasion de voir Trunks.

\- Oh merci Pan, c'est très gentil de ta part. Sourit Bulma, soulagée d'avoir une volontaire.

C'est comme ça que Pan est arrivée devant la Capsule Corp. Elle n'ose pas rentrer dans le grand bâtiment. Elle se demande si Trunks est au courant pour le dossier et si elle doit l'attendre. Au bout de quelques minutes elle se dit qu'il ne viendra pas à elle. La nuit commence à tomber et le vent à souffler. Il ne faut pas qu'elle tarde trop longtemps, ses parent de s'inquiéter.

Sans trop tarder elle rentre dans le bâtiment. Elle se dirige à l'accueil, mais il n'y a personne. Elle regarde de tous les côtés pour voir si quelqu'un pourrait l'aider, mais le hall est presque vide, juste quelques personnes qui semblent rentrer chez elles.

Elle regarde le dossier, elle ne peut quand même pas le laisser là. Bulma a dit qu'il était urgent.

Pan regarde autour d'elle et finit par voir un plan de l'immeuble derrière elle. En regardant de plus près, elle voit que le bureau de Trunks est au tout dernière étage.

\- Bon bah c'est parti ! Fait Pan peu assurée.

Elle se dirige vers l'ascenseur en appuyant sur le bouton pour le faire venir. Elle attend quelques secondes avant que les portes ne s'ouvrent. Il est rempli de monde, ils sortent tous, laissant à peine de la place à Pan.

Quand le troupeau d'humains est enfin parti, elle peut entrer dans l'ascenseur, heureuse de ne pas s'être faite piétiner.

En arrivant au dernier étage, Pan est subjuguée par la décoration raffinée. Un long couloir s'étale devant elle. Une seule porte entr'ouverte s'y trouve. En l'ouvrant, elle voit une salle d'attente, entièrement vide, avec un petit bureau. Elle regarde ensuite une grande porte en bois luxueuse. _Ça doit être son bureau._

Elle n'a pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit que les portes du bureau s'ouvrent sur deux hommes et Trunks. Ils se serrent la main avant de passer devant Pan en la regardant bizarrement.

\- Oh Pan, quelle bonne surprise de te voir là, sourit Trunks visiblement content de voir un visage connu.

Elle se fige devant Trunks comme une statue, elle voit devant elle un magnifique tableau, Il a un sourire rassurant qui fait fondre Bra, ses cheveux sont en bataille, ce qui confirme une longue journée de travail, les manches de sa chemise sont retroussées et le haut déboutonné qui laisse entrevoir le haut de son torse. Il y a rien à dire pour Pan, il est vraiment parfait.

\- Que me vaut ta visite ? Demande-t-il.

Pan sort de sa torpeur qui l'a fait quitter la terre durant quelques secondes.

\- Je... je suis venue t'a-t'apporter le d-dossier. Bra n'a pas v-voulu venir j-jusqu'ici, parvient-elle à articuler correctement.

Elle espère que Trunks ne remarque pas trop son bégaiement. Elle a du mal à avoir les idées claires avec lui, elle devient timide en sa présence, alors qu'elle ne l'est pas en temps normal. Il lui fait perdre tous ses moyens.

\- Elle est bien gonflée de t'envoyer à sa place.

\- Ne la blâmes pas, je me suis proposée toute seule. Je voulais éviter une dispute entre elle et Bulma. Rit-elle gênée.

Il lui prend le dossier des mains et invite Pan à entrer dans son bureau.

\- Oh non, c'est pas la peine, mes parents doivent m'attendre, s'inquiète-t-elle.

Elle s'apprête à tourner les talons quand Trunks la retient par l'épaule. Ce geste la cloue sur place comme une statue de glace.

\- J'en ai pas pour longtemps, je te raccompagne chez toi, si tu veux.

Elle n'a pas vraiment envie de rentrer seule alors que la nuit vient de tomber, mais d'un autre côté, se retrouver seule avec Trunks la gêne beaucoup.

\- C'est... c'est d'accord.

Elle ne sait toujours pas pourquoi elle a accepté, mais une petite voix intérieure lui a dit de le faire.

\- Parfait, installes-toi sur un fauteuil, je ne serai pas long, promis, dit-il avec son sourire qui montre toutes ses dents.

Elle fait ce qu'il demande en prenant place juste en face du grand bureau, pendant qu'il repousse sa chaise pour rester debout tout en ouvrant le dossier remis quelques secondes plus tôt.

Pan le suit du regard, jusqu'à ses moindres faits et gestes. Elle le trouve incroyablement beau et sexy comme ça, penché sur son bureau et concentré à lire le dossier. Elle se pince la lèvre. _Faut vraiment que je calme mes hormones_ , pense-t-elle.

Au bout de quelques minutes il referme le dossier en souriant à Pan.

\- On peut y aller maintenant !

Il prend sa veste sur son fauteuil et l'enfile. En sortant du bureau, les lumières sont déjà éteintes et les gens partis. Pan se demande si c'est tous les jours comme ça pour Trunks. Quitter son bureau en dernier. Mais elle se retient de lui demander, bien trop intimidée.

Une fois dehors, les lampadaires éclairent la ville. Le froid est là et Pan regrette de ne pas avoir mis une veste plus chaude ce matin. Elle se frotte les mains pour se réchauffer.

Sans attendre quelque chose de chaud vient se poser sur ses épaules. Un long manteau beige. Elle regarde Trunks, qui lui donne un sourire chaleureux.

\- Mer-merci, rougit-elle un peu honteuse.

Elle suit ensuite Trunks qui se dirige vers un parking, il est vide, seules quelques voitures s'y trouvent. Il se dirige vers l'une d'elles. Une voiture assez luxueuse que tout le monde ne peut pas s'offrir.

Il invite Pan à monter dans sa voiture, ce qu'elle fait sans attendre.

\- Je suis désolé que tu aies dû venir me voir à la place de Bra, s'excuse-t-il en démarrant la voiture. Elle aurait pu faire un effort, à cause d'elle ça te fait rentrer tard chez toi.

\- C'est pas très grave, elle n'a sans doute pas penser à ça, avoue-t-elle alors que la voiture quitte le parking.

Elle garde la tête baissée, les mains sur ses genoux.

\- Bra a de la chance d'avoir une amie comme toi, elle ne te mérite pas ! rigole-t-il.

Elle lève les yeux vers lui, il a le regard vers la route et un petit sourire sur le visage. Elle le trouve mignon sur le moment. Elle rebaisse les yeux quelques secondes plus tard, de peur de se faire prendre.

La route se passe dans le plus grand des calmes, Pan a levé les yeux vers la route, regardant le paysage défiler.

En arrivant dans le quartier où elle habite, elle fouille dans ses poches à la recherche de son portable, ne le trouvant pas, elle regarde dans son sac de cours.

\- Merde, souffle-t-elle.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demande Trunks en arrivant dans l'allée de la famille Son.

\- J'ai oublié mon portable chez vous et Bra n'est pas là demain pour le rapporter.

Demain c'est le week-end et Bra dort chez une amie de sa classe, elle y reste tout le week-end et Bulma a un concours important pour présenter une nouvelle invention dans une ville voisine.

Il semble réfléchir quelques secondes avant d'ouvrir la bouche :

\- Demain je travaille, mais tu peux passer au bureau vers midi, je te le rendrais.

Son cœur se met à palpiter, vient-il réellement de lui dire qu'ils se reverront demain ? Pan lui sourit en guise d'acquiescement.

\- À demain alors, dit-elle en sortant de la voiture.

Elle entend la voiture redémarrer alors qu'elle marche vers l'entrée. Elle sourit comme une idiote, elle a déjà hâte d'être à demain pour le revoir.

\- Bonsoir, maman, papa.

En arrivant dans la cuisine, Videl est en train de cuisiner, la table est déjà mise et Gohan lit un livre assis sur une des chaises.

\- Tu rentres tard, je t'ai envoyé un message, mais tu n'as pas répondu.

\- J'ai oublié mon portable chez Bra et désolée de rentrer aussi tard.

Elle ne préfère pas dire pour le dossier et Trunks, elle ne trouve pas ça utile.

Après le repas, Pan va directement dans sa chambre, elle se met en pyjama avant d'aller se nicher dans ses couvertures. Elle pense à la journée de demain, à Trunks et à son sourire qui ne le quitte jamais. Elle finit par s'endormir sur ces belles pensées.

 **OoooOoooO**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 :**

Le réveil est plutôt difficile pour Pan, qui n'a presque pas dormi de la nuit, bien trop préoccupée par Trunks et le temps qu'elle va passer avec lui aujourd'hui.

Lors du petit-déjeuner, elle garde la tête baissée sur son bol de céréales, pensive. Elle est bien trop stressée pour faire attention à ce qu'il se passe autour d'elle. Après ça elle part s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Videl se demande si elle n'est pas malade. Elle a même essayé de lui parler, sans succès. Ce qui provoque de l'inquiétude chez Gohan.

\- Tu crois qu'elle s'est disputée avec Bra ?

Sa femme le regarde un peu perplexe, peut-être que c'est juste ça, après tout.

\- Je sais pas, mais elle m'inquiète.

Dans sa chambre, Pan fouille dans son armoire à la recherche de quelque chose de potable à se mettre. Mais ce n'est pas facile de trouver, soit ses vêtements sont trop petits et pas assez beaux, soit c'est des tenues qu'elle prend pour combattre.

Quelques minutes plus tard, alors qu'il est onze heures trente, Pan sort de sa chambre enfin prête. Elle s'est bien habillée, elle porte une jupe rouge à pois blanc, qui lui arrive au dessus des genoux, un t-shirt blanc avec un nounours dessus, bon elle n'avait pas réussi à trouvé de haut correct, et des chaussures blanches où dépassent des chaussettes de même couleur. Elle a mis la dose sur le parfum et a pris la peine d'attacher ses cheveux courts d'une petite pince devant qui emprisonne sa mèche qui lui arrive dans les yeux d'habitude.

Videl reste sans voix devant la tenue peu habituelle de sa fille. Elle a troqué son look de garçon manqué pour celle de petite fille sage, qui lui allait à merveille.

\- Tu vas quelque part ? Demande-t-elle.

\- Je vais... voir Bra, je mange avec elle ce midi, ne m'attends pas.

Elle quitte la maison en fermant la porte derrière elle.

En arrivant devant Capsule Corporation, Pan rentre dans le grand bâtiment bondé à cette heure de pointe. Elle se dirige vers l'ascenseur la boule au ventre. Arrivée au dernier étage, elle hésite à passer la porte de la salle d'attente. Ne devrait-elle pas rentrer chez elle ? Il est encore temps. Elle attendra Lundi pour récupérer son portable... Non, elle ne peut pas faire ça.

Pan prend son courage à deux mains et ouvre la grande porte.

Une dame est assise au petit bureau qui était vide la dernière fois. Elle semble écrire sur un ordinateur portable. C'est sûrement la secrétaire de Trunks.

\- Je peux vous aider ? Demande-t-elle en levant la tête vers Pan.

\- Heu... je...

Au même moment la grande porte du bureau de Trunks s'ouvre sur ce dernier.

\- Pan ! J'allais justement déjeuner, tu veux venir ?

Elle cligne plusieurs fois des yeux. Elle rêve d'un moment comme celui-là depuis longtemps. Bien sûr qu'elle veut dire oui, mais aucun mot ne sort de sa bouche, à part des bafouillis.

\- Je... heu... hum... heu... je...

Trunks lève un sourcil, un peu amusé par la situation.

\- Je prends ça pour un oui !

Pan baisse la tête un peu honteuse de ne pas pouvoir prononcer une seule phrase correctement.

\- Oui, c'est ça... chuchote-t-elle pour elle-même.

\- À tout à l'heure monsieur Briefs. Lui dit sa supposée secrétaire, quand il quitte la salle d'attente.

\- À tout à l'heure Nikki. Dit-il jovialement.

Pan regarde Nikki, elle a l'air jeune, pas plus de vingt-cinq ans. Elle pourrait facilement être le genre de Trunks. Ont-ils déjà eu une aventure ?... _Non, non Pan, ne commences pas, tu n'as pas le droit d'être jalouse_ , se reproche-t-elle à elle-même.

Dans l'ascenseur, le calme est pesant. Pan cherche désespérément un sujet de conversation pour enlever cette ambiance gênante.

\- Nikki, c'est ta secrétaire ? Trouve-t-elle.

Trunks tourne la tête vers elle en hochant la tête.

\- Oui, depuis quelques semaines déjà.

\- Qu'est-il arrivé à l'ancienne secrétaire ? Demande-t-elle trop curieuse.

Elle se dit à ce moment là qu'elle aurait mieux fait de tourner sa langue sept fois dans sa bouche. Elle n'avait pas à poser de genre de question un peu maladroite. Elle se dit que l'ascenseur est un peu trop petit et qu'elle voudrait bien sortir d'ici.

\- Je l'ai virée.

C'est au tour de Pan de tourner la tête vers son voisin. Son ton est neutre et son visage impassible. Elle n'avait encore jamais vu Trunks sous cet angle. Un peu froid et sans tact.

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrent devant une troupe de personnes. Ils blêmissent tous en voyant le visage de leur patron. Des _« Bonjour Monsieur Briefs »_ timides se font entendre. Trunks leur adresse son beau sourire avant de quitter l'ascenseur devant une Pan déstabilisée par ce qu'il vient de se passer. Elle finit tout de même par le suivre.

Une fois dans le hall, Pan hésite à relancer la conversation. Elle n'a pas très envie de demander pourquoi la secrétaire a été virée, parce qu'elle n'a pas envie de connaître la réponse, mais aussi parce qu'elle a peur d'énerver Trunks.

Une fois dehors, Trunks continue de marcher et Pan continue de suivre sans pour autant savoir où ils vont.

\- Alors on va où ?

\- Y a un restaurent pas loin d'ici. J'y vais de temps en temps quand mon emploi du temps me le permet.

Au son de sa voix, Pan peut dire qu'il a repris un ton moins froid. Elle ne le voit pas, car il est devant elle, mais elle peut le sentir sourire rien quand l'entendant parler.

Devant le restaurent en question, Pan y peut lire le nom _« Les grillades du chef »_.

Dans le restaurant, ils se sont installés à une table, près d'une baie vitrée. De là ils peuvent voir les gens passer sur le trottoir, ils peuvent même voir les personnes entrer et sortir de Capsule Corporation.

\- Commandes tout ce que tu veux, c'est moi qui t'invite ! Propose Trunks.

\- M-Merci.

Pan se gratte la tête un peu gênée, un tic qu'elle tient de son père et son grand-père. Elle regarde sur la carte ce qu'ils proposent, tout lui fait envie, difficile de choisir.

Quand la serveuse arrive avec un calepin à la main et un stylo dans l'autre, prête à demander la commande, Pan commence à paniquer ne sachant toujours pas ce qu'elle veut.

\- Vous avez choisi ? Demande la dite serveuse, une voix légèrement en colère et en insistant le regard sur Trunks.

Ce dernier ne semble pas remarquer l'humeur de la jeune fille et lui répond avec son éternel sourire.

\- Alors en plat principal, pièce de bœuf mariné, en dessert, tarte aux pommes et en boisson de l'eau. Et toi Pan ?

Elle regarde la carte un peu paniquée et choisit un plat au hasard.

\- Heu... je... vais prendre, heu... cuisse de canard confite...

Rien qu'en disant le nom, elle en a des hauts le cœur. _Berk_.

La serveuse la regarde avec des yeux ronds, ainsi que Trunks, un peu déstabilisé.

\- Vous êtes sûre ?

Elle hésite un petit moment en regardant la serveuse puis Trunks et vice-versa. Elle veut dire non... mais ça ne sort pas.

\- Ou-oui.

Dans son for intérieur, elle se maudit.

\- Comme vous voulez ! Et pour le dessert ? Dit la serveuse en notant sur son petit calepin.

Elle regarde à nouveau la carte en priant son cerveau de choisir quelque chose de bon, pour compenser.

\- U-un fondant au chocolat.

Voila, ça c'était mieux ! Bon elle n'allait pas manger à sa faim, mais c'est déjà ça.

\- Et de l'eau aussi, rajoute-t-elle.

La serveuse jette un dernier coup d'œil à Pan, puis part vers les cuisines.

Le silence prit place à la table, Pan est un peu déstabilisée, à vrai dire, elle ne sait pas trop quoi dire. Elle regarde à travers la baie vitrée, le soleil est haut dans le ciel, il illumine l'eau de la petite fontaine à quelques pas du restaurant. Elle se perd dans ses pensées. C'est Trunks qui la ramène sur terre en prenant la parole.

\- Tiens, ton portable. C'est pour ça que tu es venue de toute façon.

Il lui tend son cellulaire, toujours et encore avec le sourire. Son sourire, Pan voudrait être avec lui tout le temps pour le voir.

\- Merci.

Voilà qu'elle se remet à rougir pour rien en plus, décidément Trunks la met dans tous ses états. Pour tout dire elle n'aime pas trop ça perdre le contrôle de son corps comme ça.

Les plats finissent par arriver. En voyant son assiette, elle fait une grimace, ce qui fait marrer Trunks.

\- Tu es sûre d'avoir fait le bon choix ?

Non bien sûr que non, mais elle ne peut pas lui dire. Non certainement pas.

\- Si, t'en fais pas. Dit-elle en essayant de couper la cuisse de canard avec sa fourchette et son couteau.

En portant le morceau à sa bouche, elle a eu peur du goût, mais finalement ce n'est pas si dégoutant que ça, c'est même plutôt bon. Elle finit d'ailleurs son assiette au bout de quelques minutes.

Quand vient le tour du dessert, elle ne se fait pas prier pour le dévorer. Trunks lâche même un sourire en la voyant se goinfrer comme ça.

La serveuse revient en fin de repas pour apporter l'addition. Elle a même le regard posé sur Trunks. Un regard rempli de haine que Pan arrive à voir. Elle se demande bien ce que peut avoir cette fille. Mais encore une fois Trunks ne semble pas y faire attention ou alors il l'ignore.

\- Vas m'attendre dehors, je vais payer l'addition, dit-il en se levant.

Elle fait ce qu'il dit en s'arrêtant juste devant la sortie. Elle se retourne et voit la jeune fille et Trunks en pleine conversation. Elle a l'air d'être vachement en colère et il garde son calme tout en lui parlant. C'est peut-être une de ses amies, comme il vient ici souvent.

Ils ont l'air d'avoir fini quand Trunks vient vers Pan, un peu moins joyeux que tout à l'heure. Elle ne préfère pas lui poser de question, ça ne la regarde pas après tout !

Devant Capsule Corporation, Trunks doit repartir travailler, il laisse donc Pan à quelques mètres des portes.

\- Merci pour ce repas.

Elle s'incline devant lui en signe de remerciement. Elle aimerait bien ajouter un, _« Et j'espère te revoir bientôt. »_ , mais elle n'ose pas.

En rentrant chez elle, la maison est vide. Elle en profite pour se changer et mettre sa tenue de combat que sa grand-mère lui a confectionnée pour avoir la même que son grand-père. Elle est bien décidée à aller voir ce dernier pour un entrainement afin de se détendre, mais aussi pour se confier à lui de cette journée. Ce n'est pas un secret pour Gokû que Pan en pince pour Trunks, c'est le seul qui sait, de toute façon il lui a promis d'être muet comme une carpe.

Arrivée au Mont Paozu, elle trouve ses grands-parents dans le jardin en train de jardiner.

\- Grand-père, grand-père. Dit-elle en se posant sur l'herbe du jardin.

Ils lèvent tous les deux la tête vers leur petite fille tout sourire.

\- Ma chérie, ça fait longtemps, s'approche Chichi en enlevant ses gants de jardinage.

Elles s'enlacent quelques instant, quand Gokû s'approche à son tour et la serre dans ses bras lui aussi.

\- Grand-père tu veux bien combattre avec moi quelques minutes ?

Il regarde sa femme comme pour avoir la permission. Elle lui sourit en signe d'accord.

\- Revenez pour le goûter, je fais des muffins. Hurle Chichi alors qu'ils sont déjà loin dans les collines. _Ah ces deux alors !_ Dit-elle pour elle-même.

Quelques minutes plus tard Gokû et sa petite fille se combattent. Gokû y va doucement pour ne pas lui faire trop mal. Au bout de quelques minutes, c'est Pan qui gagne toute contente. Bien sûr, il l'a laissée gagner. Il ne veut pas trop lui faire de peine.

Ils s'étendent tous les deux sur l'herbe. Ils restent quelques minutes sans rien dire, dans le calme le plus complet. Ils peuvent entendre les oiseaux chanter et quelques mouches voler. Au bout de quelques temps Pan brise le silence décidant de parler de ce qu'il s'est passé ce midi à Gokû, son plus grand confident.

\- Tu sais, j'ai mangé avec Trunks ce midi.

Gokû lève la tête vers Pan, un peu surpris de cette nouvelle. Quant elle lui a raconté la première fois qu'elle aimait Trunks, il avait été surpris, puis il s'est fait à cette idée, après tout c'était de son âge de tomber amoureuse. Puis c'est Trunks, il est charmant et le fils de Bulma et Végéta de surplus. Il se dit que ça lui passera bien vite et qu'elle en trouvera un autre, parce qu'au fond, il sait très bien que l'héritier Briefs n'est pas fait pour sa petite fille, son monde est différent du sien.

\- Ne t'égares pas dans tes sentiments, tu pourrais le regretter.

C'est bien le seul conseil que Gokû pouvait lui fournir. Il n'est pas un expert dans ce domaine, mais pour avoir vu quelques filles devant chez lui, qui suppliaient de voir Goten en pleurant parce qu'il avait brisé le cœur de toutes, il se dit que Trunks ne devait pas être différent de ce point de vue là. Ils sont amis après tout.

\- Je sais grand-père, mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher.

Gokû soupire, elle est encore jeune, elle apprendra plus tard c'est le mieux à faire.

Le silence reprend place. Pan s'allonge dans l'herbe et ferme les yeux. Elle les ré-ouvre aussitôt en entendant une voix familière.

\- Ah vous êtes là.

C'est Goten qui approche.

\- Maman m'a dit que vous étiez là. Alors en s'entraine sans moi, c'est pas sympa. Il ébouriffe les cheveux de sa nièce qui grimace.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'amène fiston ? Demande Gokû en se levant.

\- J'ai fini le travail plus tôt aujourd'hui alors je me suis dit que j'allais rendre visite à mes parents.

Goten travaille dans une agence immobilière, même si ce n'est pas son travail préféré, il gagne bien sa vie alors il ne se plaint pas.

Alors que la nuit commence à tomber sur le Mont Paozu, Pan se dit qu'il est temps de rentrer chez elle, après avoir passé quelques heures avec ses grands-parents et son oncle. Ses parents allaient s'inquiéter.

Elle raconta à sa mère la journée qu'elle avait passée en prenant soin de ne pas prononcer le nom de Trunks. Videl l'avait écoutée avec attention, heureuse que sa fille ait temps d'énergie à revendre encore. Elle était loin de se douter que dans peu de temps elle allait perdre sa petite fille si inconsciente encore.

 **OoooOoooO**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 :**

La sonnerie retentit dans tout le lycée. Les élèves se pressent à la sortie de la salle de classe. Pan prend son temps pour écrire la fin du cours au tableau. Les derniers mots se couchent sur son papier.

Malgré ses camarades classe qui passent devant elle et lui bouchent la vue, elle arrive à tenir le fil et à ne pas se faire déconcentrée. Ses yeux vont du tableau à sa feuille assez facilement.

La salle est désormais vide. Même son professeur a été plus rapide qu'elle. Elle soupire et se dit qu'elle est mieux dans le silence le plus total.

Pan se redresse et range son stylo dans sa trousse et fait de même avec celle-ci dans son sac de cours. Sa feuille subit le même sort. Elle se lève de sa chaise.

Une fois dans le couloir, le bruit est assourdissant, elle regrette le calme de la classe. Elle marche en silence vers la sortie. Quelques élèves la bousculent, mais elle n'y prête pas attention. Dehors, elle peut enfin respirer de l'air frais. Elle sourit, les vacances sont enfin là.

Pan marche tranquillement et profite du soleil qui lui chauffe la peau.

Une voix derrière elle semble l'appeler, elle se retourne et voit Bra arriver en courant vers elle.

\- Hey, attends-moi ! Tes parents sont d'accord alors ?

\- D'accord pour quoi ? Demande-t-elle perdue.

Bra roule des yeux en soupirant.

\- Pour que tu viennes chez moi ce week-end.

\- Ah ça ! Non je n'ai pas demandé.

\- T'abuses Pan. Je te l'ai demandé y a quelques jours, se plaint-elle.

\- Fais pas cette tête... et pourquoi tu tiens tant à ce que je vienne chez toi ?

La jeune fille aux cheveux bleu soupire pour la deuxième fois et part s'assoir sur un banc un peu plus loin, suivie de près par son amie.

\- Ma mère m'a punie de sortie cette semaine et je m'ennuie chez moi. Alors je lui ai demandé si je pouvais t'inviter durant le week-end et elle est d'accord.

La brune hausse un sourcil.

\- Tu es punie, mais j'ai le droit de venir quand même ?

Bra hoche la tête. Pan soupire, sa mère lui instaure des règles bizarres.

\- Je vais demander à mes parents en rentrant, ils diront sûrement pas non, je serai chez toi ce soir.

Bra pousse un cri aigu, folle de joie et lui saute au cou.

En rentrant chez elle, Pan est épuisée, elle en oublie presque Bra. Heureusement l'arrivée de sa mère dans la cuisine le lui rappelle.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle est sa chambre pour faire sa valise pour le week-end.

\- Passes un bon week-end. Lui dit Videl alors qu'elle est déjà sur le trottoir.

Sur la route son ventre se met à gargouiller, signe d'une faim éventuelle. Quand elle regarde l'heure sur son portable, elle se dit qu'elle a encore du temps avant d'aller chez la famille Briefs. Elle se met à chercher un café et elle se rappelle automatiquement du restaurant à coté de Capsule Corporation. Ils font de bons desserts, peut-être qu'elle pourrait manger là-bas.

Arrivée au restaurant, quelques personnes sont installées aux tables, buvant un café et discutant. L'après-midi cet endroit semble devenir un café plus qu'un restaurant. Il est bien plus chaleureux que n'importe quel restaurant du moins.

Pan s'assoit à une table, toujours en face de la baie vitrée. Elle trouve cette vue très belle. Le soleil couchant se reflète dans l'eau de la fontaine. Le spectacle est très beau.

Un serveur vient apporter la carte avant de repartir, comme s'il était pressé. Pan regarde ce qu'elle propose avant de sourire en voyant un des menues sucrés proposés.

\- Vous avez choisi ? Demande une voix féminine.

Pan lève la tête. C'est la jeune fille de la dernière fois. Elle semble déstabilisée en voyant la jeune fille aux cheveux courts. Cette dernière lui sourit et lui donne sa commande.

\- Je vais prendre une crêpe au chocolat.

La serveuse marque la commande avant de partir sans dire un mot.

Pan la trouve un peu rude. Elle ferait mieux de lui parler. Pour être fixée.

Quant elle revient lui donner sa commande, Pan la retient par le bras.

\- Excuses-moi, mais est-ce que je peux te parler ? Demande-t-elle.

La serveuse acquiesce et vient s'assoir en face.

\- Je t'ai vue discuter avec Trunks l'autre jour, tu avais même l'air en colère, je voulais savoir ce que tu représentes pour lui ?

Dit comme ça, Pan se dit qu'on dirait une petite amie jalouse, à ce moment là elle se trouve pathétique de faire ça. Elle n'a vraiment pas à être jalouse des fréquentations de Trunks.

\- Ce que je représente pour lui ? Même moi je ne sais pas ! Il est si difficile à comprendre. Si tu veux un conseil, méfies-toi de lui, il aime bien s'amuser avec le cœur des femmes.

Sans que Pan ait eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, la serveuse, dont elle ignore encore le nom, se lève et part.

Elle finit par manger sa crêpe en silence avant de prendre son sac et d'aller payer l'addition.

En sortant du restaurant elle reçoit un SMS de Bra qui lui demande quand est-ce qu'elle arrive. Elle ne lui répond pas et marche jusqu'à la maison des Briefs.

Pan arrive devant la porte et sonne. Elle attend quelques minutes, ce qui lui donne le temps d'envoyer à ses parents qu'elle est bien arrivée. C'est comme ça quand Pan part toute seule quelque part, ses parents, enfin plus son père, veulent avoir de ses nouvelles quand elle est arrivée à destination. Elle sait se défendre, mais Gohan a quand même besoin d'être rassuré qu'elle soit saine et sauve. C'est devenu un rituel.

Pan entend la porte s'ouvrir, elle lève la tête vers la personne en face d'elle. Elle est surprise et prise de court en voyant la personne pour qui elle a le béguin dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.

\- Salut Pan !

Elle le regarde longuement sans rien dire. Son cœur bat un peu plus vite. En acceptant de venir dormir chez Bra, elle avait omis un petit détail, Trunks. Elle a complétement oublié. Pour une fois. Qu'elle est bête, bien sûr qu'elle le verrait, il vit ici.

\- Salut T-Trunks... Bra m'a i-invitée à d-dormir ici.

Elle se sent complétement ridicule, si au moins elle avait pensé que ce serait Trunks qui lui ouvrirait la porte, elle aurait pu répéter ce qu'elle allait lui dire dans sa tête, pour moins bégayer ensuite.

Il l'invite à rentrer. Quelques éclats de voix surgissent. Elle reconnaît celles de Bra et de Bulma. Elle tourne la tête vers Trunks, qui a les mains dans ses poches.

\- Bienvenue chez les Briefs, blague-t-il

Pan met la main devant sa bouche pour réprimer un rire.

Ils marchent tous deux en direction de la cuisine, là où la dispute mère-fille a lieu. Pan a à peine le temps de saluer Bulma que Bra la prend par le bras et l'entraine dans sa chambre.

Elles ont discuté quelques heures et à l'heure du dîner, elles descendent toutes les deux pour manger.

Bra s'installe à côté de sa mère à la table de la cuisine. Pan salue Végéta qu'elle n'avait pas encore vue. Elle s'assoie elle aussi à la table, à côté de Trunks. Elle ne sait pas si elle doit s'en réjouir ou au contraire être nerveuse.

Dans la nuit, Pan n'arrête de pas de se retourner dans le lit. Elle n'arrive pas à dormir et les ronflements de Bra ne vont pas l'aider.

En regardant sur le radio-réveil, il est quatre heures pile. Pan souffle, elle ferait mieux de se lever.

Elle quitte la chambre sans faire de bruit, pour ne pas réveiller son amie. Elle décide d'aller dans le jardin. Elle ouvre la baie vitrée de la salle à manger et va s'assoir dans l'herbe fraîche à cette heure de la nuit.

Le ciel est dégagé, elle peut parfaitement observer les étoiles.

Quand elle était plus petite, le soir au Mont Paozu, elle faisait pareil avec Gokû. Ils se racontaient des histoires et rigolaient. Elle se souvient même des fois, Chichi hurlait contre Gokû car Pan n'était pas couchée et qu'il était déjà tard. Rien qu'à cette pensée, elle sourit.

\- Tu as du mal à dormir ?

Pan hoquette de surprise. Elle lève la tête sur la personne qui vient de lui parler. C'est Trunks, debout à côté d'elle.

\- Heu... oui...

Il prend place à côté d'elle. Il est si proche d'elle, qu'elle frisonne un peu.

\- Je parie que c'est à cause de ma sœur ? Rigole-t-il.

Pan sourit, il est perspicace.

Un voile de vent vient souffler dans le jardin, faisant bouger le feuillage de la haie. Quant à Pan, ça la fait frissonner, mais c'est bel et bien le vent cette fois-ci.

En voyant ça, Trunks s'approche un peu plus d'elle en mettant son bras autour de ses épaules. Ne s'y attendant pas Pan est surprise une nouvelle fois.

\- M-Merci, m-mais ç-ça va.

Il est trop proche, beaucoup trop proche à son goût. Son cœur s'emballe un peu trop et encore pire elle sent ses joues brûler.

\- Tu sais que tu es mignonne quand tu bégaies !

Elle est pas loin de la crise cardiaque. Elle n'a pas rêvé, il vient bien de lui dire qu'elle était mignonne ? Là c'est sûr, elle doit être aussi rouge qu'un camion de pompier.

\- Allez, tu ferais mieux d'aller te coucher. Je vais faire de même. Lui dit-il en enlevant son bras de ses épaules et retournant dans la maison.

Il pourrait pleuvoir en ce moment qu'elle sentirait rien. Elle reste stoïque. Elle ne sait pas comment prendre ce compliment, si elle peut dire ça comme ça.

À ce moment précis, elle a totalement oublié les conseils donnés par la serveuse un peu plus tôt dans la journée.

 **OoooOoooO**


	4. Chapter 4

_Désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps à publier ce chapitre, j'ai vraiment eu du mal à l'écrire. Donc il se peut qu'il sois mal écrit, des phrases mal tournés ou encore mal faite. Je l'ai réécrit plusieurs fois, mais j'ai vraiment eu du mal. J'espère me rattraper pour le prochain chapitre._

 _Sur ce, je vous souhaites une bonne lecture. Enjoy._

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 :**

Cela fait près de trois semaines que Pan a dormi chez les Briefs. Après qu'elle ait passé quelques minutes dans le jardin avec Trunks, elle n'a pas pu dormir. Bien sûr elle était fatiguée le lendemain et elle a repensé à ce que Trunks lui a dit la semaine suivante, si bien qu'elle n'a pas osé remettre les pieds chez les Briefs depuis. Pour tout dire elle ne sait pas trop ce que signifie cette simple phrase. Elle n'est pas dupe, il ne l'a sûrement pas dit par pure innocence.

On est samedi et Pan en profite pour faire du jardinage avec Videl. En y repensant, cela fait longtemps qu'elle n'a pas passé du temps avec sa mère, seule. Elles sont en train de planter des roses blanches au fond du jardin, sur toute la longueur.

Videl en profite pour parler à sa fille.

\- Dis-moi, tout se passe bien au lycée ?

Pan finit de planter une rose, avant de lever la tête vers sa mère.

\- Bien sûr ! Pourquoi cette question ? Demande-t-elle intriguée en prenant une rose blanche pour la planter.

\- Tu as des amis avec qui discuter, ou même un copain, qui sait ?

Elle lève de nouveau la tête vers sa mère, qui continue son activité : creuser un trou pour la fleur. Ce n'est qu'au bout de quelques secondes qu'elle s'aperçoit que Pan la regarde les yeux ronds.

\- Pour-Pourquoi cette question ? Demande-t-elle dépitée.

La réaction de sa fille lui confirme presque ses dires. Du moins son air gêné en dit long.

\- Tu sais, c'est normal d'avoir des amourettes à ton âge.

Elle lui fait son sourire le plus chaleureux pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle peut tout lui dire, ou plutôt qu'elle aimerait bien savoir si sa fille sort avec un garçon.

La concernée rougit un peu avant de cacher sa tête dans ses épaules pour reprendre son activité.

\- Je sors avec personne, si c'est ce que tu veux savoir.

Sa voix se fait bien plus petite. Elle ne peut tout de même pas lui dire qu'elle est amoureuse. De Trunks encore moins. Non, elle ne lui dira pas. Elle ne se sent pas prête à lui dire, c'est bien trop tôt.

\- Très bien, me dis rien. Je finirais bien par le savoir un jour de toute façon, se renfrogne Videl.

Pan sourit, elle se sent juste vexée qu'elle ne veuille rien lui dire. Elle se la joue en colère pour peut-être que sa fille lui révèle un peu plus.

Au même moment Gohan fait son apparition dans le jardin.

\- Viens avec nous, au lieu de rester enfermé dans ton bureau, lui demande sa femme.

\- Regarde il fait beau, rajoute sa fille.

Il sourit et s'avance vers les deux femmes de sa vie. Il prend une petite pelle près de Pan et s'accroupit aux côtés de cette dernière.

\- Si vous insistez !

Ils se mettent tous les trois à rigoler. Rien de mieux que de passer quelques moments en famille.

Un peu plus tard dans la journée, Pan est dans sa chambre à faire ses devoirs. Elle n'arrête pas de repasser la phrase de Trunks en boucle dans sa tête, « Tu sais que tu es mignonne quand tu bégaies ! ». Et la façon dont il l'a prononcée. Plus elle y pense plus elle se dit que peut-être il l'a trouvée mignonne à ce moment et que finalement il n'y avait rien derrière cette simple phrase. Elle soupire, son cerveau chauffe un peu trop à son goût, faut qu'elle sorte prendre l'air. Respirer de l'air frais lui fera le plus grand bien.

Elle prend sa veste sur sa chaise de bureau et sort de sa chambre.

Pan marche dans la rue, sans trop savoir où elle va. Le soleil est à son apogée. Il chauffe un peu sa peau et se mêle au vent.

Elle traine des pieds tout en réfléchissant. Tout un tas d'idée lui trottent dans la tête concernant Trunks, mais aucune ne paraît logique pour elle.

Elle s'assoie sur un banc la tête posée sur ses deux mains. En se relevant elle s'aperçoit qu'elle n'est qu'à quelques mètres de Capsule Corporation. Elle a vraiment marché longtemps et surtout elle ne s'est aperçue de rien. Ses pieds l'ont conduit d'ici sans s'en rendre compte. Elle remet sa tête dans ses deux mains. Décidément, en ce moment, tout la ramène à Trunks, quoi qu'elle fasse.

\- Pan ? L'interpelle quelqu'un.

Elle lève la tête à nouveau sur une personne qu'elle a du mal à distinguer avec le soleil. En insistant un peu, c'est Trunks qu'elle peut voir debout devant elle. Qu'est-ce qu'elle disait ! Elle le voit partout, quoi qu'elle fasse.

Elle se lève précipitamment en le voyant.

\- Trunks, je... Quelle coïncidence de te voir là.

Elle rit nerveusement.

\- Je travaille non loin d'ici. Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de surprenant... Il marque une pause de quelques secondes avant de reprendre. Tu m'espionnes, c'est ça ?

Elle ne sait plus où se mettre et gigote dans tous les sens.

\- Quoi ? Je... Mais n-non voyons. Dit-elle dans tous ses états.

Trunks rit quelques secondes.

\- Je te fais marcher, calmes-toi un peu, on dirait que tu es nerveuse.

Pan souffle soulagée. Elle a bien cru que Trunks pensait qu'elle le suivait. Ce n'est pas une psychopathe non plus. Elle se rassoit un peu confuse. Ses émotions sont décuplées depuis quelques jours. Elle a bien cru que son cœur allait exploser. Comme le dit le jeune homme aux cheveux lavande, elle est bien nerveuse.

Elle se rassoit sur le banc droite comme un piquet. Elle ne sait pas quoi faire ni dire.

Au lieu de rester debout Trunks l'imite, et s'assoit sur le banc à côté d'elle. En ce moment il la trouve différente de d'habitude, elle bégaye énormément en sa présence et elle a l'air plus nerveuse aussi.

Pan regarde les gens passer près d'elle, le regard un peu perdu dans le vide. Elle semble dans ses pensées et n'a pas l"air d'avoir vu Trunks se joindre à elle sur le banc. Pour tout dire, elle se sent elle-même différente ces temps-ci. Elle se reconnaît à peine. Où est passée la Pan sûre d'elle, qui arrive à parler à Trunks sans bégayer ou rougir ? À vrai dire, avant, ses sentiments n'étaient pas autant prononcés. Elle voyait plus ça comme une amourette passagère. Mais depuis ce foutu jour où Bra lui a dit que Trunks n'était pas fait pour elle, c'est comme si ses sentiments s'étaient rebellés et voulaient lui prouver le contraire.

Trunks soupire.

\- J'ai passé une mauvaise journée aujourd'hui.

Elle porte son attention sur lui, ce qui la sort en même temps de ses rêveries, et lui demande pourquoi avec une voix qu'elle ne se connaissait pas.

\- J'ai perdu un gros contrat et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, ma secrétaire a démissionné.

\- Je suis désolée.

C'est tout ce qu'elle réussit à trouver.

Le silence reprend sa place. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne parle. Pan ne sait pas trop quoi dire, alors elle se lève dans le but de rentrer chez elle. Au moment où elle s'apprête à dire au revoir à Trunks, il la devance.

\- J'allais aller dans ce café, tu veux venir ?

Tout en lui demandant, il lui montre la bâtisse de la main.

Elle réfléchit quelques instant, avant de penser que peut-être ça lui fera plaisir d'avoir de la compagnie. Elle accepte, un peu timide.

Assis à une table extérieure du café, Pan prend une petite gorgée de son chocolat chaud. Cela fait un moment qu'ils sont tous les deux installés là, sans rien dire. Trunks a l'air absorbé par son portable. Elle se dit qu'il doit avoir une vie bien compliquée.

\- Je-Je pense que je vais m'en aller, tu as l'air bien occupé, je ne voudrais pas te déranger davantage, lui dit-elle d'une toute petite voix.

Il lève les yeux vers elle, pendant qu'elle se lève de sa chaise.

\- Non, non, restes ! Je suis désolé, je suis malpoli aujourd'hui... Mais j'ai vraiment besoin d'un peu de compagnie. Alors restes, s'il te plait.

Trunks le lui demande avec un petit sourire doux, qui, il faut l'avouer, fait craquer Pan. Elle lui sourit à son tour, elle se sent heureuse qu'il lui demande ça, à elle.

\- D'accord.

Il pose son portable sur la table, en se disant que son travail peut attendre. Et il donne un sourire à Pan bien plus étincelant que le précédent.

\- Alors, arrêtons de parler de moi et parlons un peu plus de toi.

\- De moi ? Mais tu veux parler de quoi ? Je crois pas que ma vie soit si intéressante que ça.

Il continue de la regarder avec un sourire mais cette fois-ci il est plutôt chaleureux.

\- Moi, je pense plutôt que tu as des tas d'choses à dire sur toi...

Il se penche légèrement sur la table. Pan se sent devenir rouge. _Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ?_ Se demande-t-elle. Il finit par mettre une mèche de cheveux qui lui tombait devant les yeux derrière ses oreilles.

\- ... Tu as de jolis yeux, c'est bête de les cacher.

Elle se sent fondre. Comment peut-il faire ça ? Ne sait-il pas l'effet qu'il a sur elle ? C'est ce que se demande Pan.

Pan essaie d'aligner quelques mots, mais sans succès. Elle n'arrive pas à formuler une seule phrase. Il lui fait perdre tous ses moyens. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'il lui dise ça, aussi ?

Trunks passe la main dans ses cheveux, dieu, qu'il est sexy quand il fait ça. Il penche la tête légèrement en voyant l'expression de Pan. Il a eu l'effet qu'il voulait, alors il sourit, pas un sourire amical ni un sourire doux, non juste un sourire satisfait, que Pan ne remarque pas.

\- Tu pourrais commencer par me dire ce que tu aimes, tes passions, par exemple.

\- Ça t'intéresse vraiment de savoir ça ? Demande Pan un peu déstabilisée.

Il hoche la tête.

\- Bien sûr ! Je ne sais pas ce que pensent les autres de toi, pour que tu sois aussi renfermée sur toi-même, mais saches que moi, ça m'intéresse.

Il sourit à nouveau, un beau sourire sincère cette fois-ci. Elle finit par sourire à son tour devant la sincérité de Trunks. Alors elle commence à parler et Trunks l'écoute sans ciller. Elle raconte qu'elle adore se battre avec son grand-père et quelques fois avec son oncle, Goten. Elle finit aussi par lui parler du lycée, du peu d'amis qu'elle a. Elle rigole même à certains moments en oubliant presque sa timidité et ses bégaiements.

Trunks, lui, sourit de la voir sous cet angle.

Quant il est l'heure de partir pour Pan, elle se lève de sa chaise et salue l'héritier Briefs, prête à s'en aller, mais avant elle ne fasse un pas, Trunks s'approche d'elle et lui donne un bisous sur le front, avant de lui caresser la joue. La jeune fille en est décontenancée.

\- À une prochaine fois Pan.

Elle se remet à bégayer en prononçant des " _Oui_ ", " _Merci_ " et d'autres mots que Trunks ne comprend pas.

Pan s'arrête à quelques mètres du café où elle était il y a quelques secondes.

Pendant un instant, son cœur a battu tellement vite qu'elle a bien cru qu'elle allait avoir une crise cardiaque. Pourquoi... Comment fait-il ça ?!

Le soir dans son lit, elle y pense encore. Elle n'arrive pas à dormir. Elle se tourne et se retourne, ne trouvant pas le sommeil du tout.

Peut-être que c'est juste son imagination, peut-être qu'il ne lui a jamais dit qu'elle était mignonne quand elle bégayait. Peut-être qu'il ne l'a pas embrassée sur le front, et peut-être qu'il ne lui a pas caressé la joue.

Raaaaaah ! Tout l'énerve. Comment peut-elle être obsédée par Trunks à ce point ?! Il faut qu'elle arrête de penser à lui. Elle pourrait rencontrer des garçons de son âge et comme ça elle l'oubliera plus facilement.

Il y a sûrement des garçons dans son lycée qui seraient susceptibles de lui plaire... C'est vrai, il y a Jeremy qui est dans sa classe. Il est plutôt mignon, un peu intello sur les bords, mais mignon.

 _ooOoo_

Pan est en plein contrôle quand elle repense à ce qu'elle a imaginé hier soir. Jeremy. Il est là, trois rangées plus bas. Il a l'air concentré sur sa feuille.

Pan mordille son crayon. C'est vrai il est vachement mignon, avec ses cheveux bien coiffés, sa chemise un peu déboutonnée et surtout son grain de beauté sous l'œil droit, sans oublier ses beaux yeux verts. Il est parfait.

Pan s'extasie sur sa table tout en pensant à ce que pourrait donner leur couple, s'ils étaient ensembles.

 _ooOoo_

C'est tard que Trunks rentre chez lui, fatigué par une longue journée.

En passant la porte d'entrée, il peut voir de la lumière dans la cuisine. Sûrement Bulma qui n'est pas encore couchée. Il pose son attaché-case dans l'entrée avant d'enlever sa veste et de dénouer sa cravate.

La femme aux cheveux bleu est bien assise là, en robe-de-chambre, à lire un livre avec une tasse de thé.

\- Te voilà enfin ! S'écrie-t-elle.

\- Désolé, j'étais pas mal occupé.

Elle lui dit qu'elle a laissé une assiette pour lui dans le micro-onde avant de reprendre sa lecture.

Il réchauffe son plat et va s'assoir en face de sa mère, qui est toujours concentrée sur son livre.

\- Au fait, Suzy est passée cette après-midi. Elle est venue m'apporter des muffins.

Trunks secoue la tête pour dire qu'il écoute alors qu'il enfonce une bouchée de son dîner dans la bouche et Bulma continue de parler.

\- Elle est mignonne comme fille et bien élevée. D'ailleurs c'est quand que tu la demandes en mariage ?

Trunks manque de recracher le contenu de son assiette.

\- L'épouser ? Pourquoi on ferait ça ? Demande-t-il gêné.

\- Cela fait trois ans que vous êtes ensembles, c'est amplement assez pour vous marier.

Trunks est dépité, il n'a pas vraiment envie de se marier.

\- Tu sais, on en a pas parlé.

\- Tu finiras vieux garçon si tu restes comme ça, mon chaton.

Il ne dit rien, mais n'en pense pas moins. Se marier ne fait pas parti de ses plans d'avenir.

 **OoooOoooO**


End file.
